<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Wise by Taybay14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395282">Not So Wise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14'>Taybay14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saving people, writing prompts [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolute fluff, Cocky Dean Winchester, Confident Dean Winchester, Dean post-surgery and high as a kite, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wisdom teeth surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmmmmm. Cas.” Dean releases a sleepy little sigh and pats Castiel on the cheek. “Love you.”</p><p>Castiel freezes, eyes going wide. He waits for Dean to say he’s just kidding, or to say he loves him like a brother, but the freckled man just keeps grinning at him like a goofy idiot. The nurse is giving them one of those ‘awww so adorable’ looks, probably assuming they’re a couple. </p><p>Figuring Dean probably won’t even remember saying it, Castiel tries to pretend it never happened. He goes through the last minute details with the nurse, picks up Dean’s pain meds from the in-hospital pharmacy, and wheels Dean out to the car. Dean doesn’t grumble at him about driving the impala, and he doesn’t complain about the coffee house radio station Castiel puts on the radio, so Castiel knows he really is out of it. </p><p>Still… a part of him clings to the hope that Dean meant it. That maybe he had some life-altering moment of revelation during his surgery and realized he loves Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>- or the one where Dean won't stop confessing his love, and things get dangerous as Castiel tries to function as a capable adult despite this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saving people, writing prompts [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/453034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Wise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a fluffy little blip that I wrote for one of my most active followers, longtimekissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac. They had their wisdom teeth taken out and I thought this might make them feel a bit better &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Castiel begins casually, avoiding eye contact as he sits across from Dean at the dinner table. “I talked to Sam today.”</p><p> </p><p>He can almost <em>hear </em>Dean’s frown. “Why’s my brother calling you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to check and make sure we had everything set for your surgery tomorrow.” Castiel looks up to see Dean’s face. His eyes are huge, his expression frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. “Funny, really, since I had no idea you had surgery tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s barely surgery,” Dean scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>“No, actually, it’s surgery. Full surgery.”</p><p> </p><p>“You act like I’m getting a heart transplant. It’s pulling some teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean, done with the bullshit. “Anyway, now that I know, I’ll drive you to your appointment and wait to bring you home. I’ll also go to the store and get you some things you’re allowed to eat and drink the next few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s face goes red. “I can handle it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even drive after the surgery. What would you have done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Called an Uber.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Castiel stands with his empty plate and heads to the sink, irritation crawling along his skin. “I’m so sick of how goddamn stubborn you are, Dean Winchester.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas-”</p><p> </p><p>“Be ready at 7:30 sharp tomorrow morning. I’m driving you. That’s final.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grumbles something under his breath, but doesn’t argue. It makes Castiel grin behind his back. In the 5 years they’ve known each other, ever since their first year in college as roommates in the dorm, Dean has been a stubborn, cranky asshole with a soft spot for Castiel. Castiel used to think maybe it was because Dean was in love with him - because Castiel is madly in love with Dean - but he’s realized over the years that he’s just never had much family and he sees Castiel as the closest thing besides Sam. Sam, Dean has to take care of. Castiel, Dean can just be with. No pressure or responsibilities. Just brothers giving each other shit and loving each other platonically. </p><p> </p><p>Well, Dean loves him platonically.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel pretends to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Castiel finishes the dishes and heads to his room. “Go to sleep early. You’ll need rest for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mother,” Dean mumbles. Castiel frowns. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah… family. Castiel’s only ever going to be family. </p><p> </p><p>As long as it means being with Dean forever, he’ll take it. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>---- </p><p> </p><p>Dean’s nervous - like, about to piss himself, can’t get his hands to stop shaking, wants to beg Castiel to bring him home RIGHT NOW, nervous - but he does his best to hide it. He gives everyone his charming smile, makes the oral surgeon laugh, and winks at the nurse. He declines the extra blanket even though they warn it might get cold. He chuckles at the old school little movie he has to watch that explains the procedure. He hides his shaking hands beneath his thighs. He makes jokes at Castiel’s expense because the gorgeous blue eyed man looks like he might pass out. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise me something?” Dean asks Castiel last minute, proud of how steady his voice is. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take a damn video. I don’t care how funny they are. I ain’t goin’ viral.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel laughs softly, even though his eyes are bogged down with worry. It’s a familial worry. The same worry he saw when Sam broke his collarbone last year. The same worry he saw when Dean’s Uncle Bobby almost lost his auto shop because of the bills piling up. </p><p> </p><p>Dean wonders what it would feel like to be looked at with a different kind of worry. The worry one would have for the man they love. The worry Dean feels when he looks at Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>But, beggars can’t be choosers. Castiel stuck around after college. He’s his best friend. He’s not going anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Good enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise me, Cas,” Dean says again. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. No videos. I promise.”</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>---- </p><p> </p><p>Castiel spends Dean’s entire surgery pacing like a maniac. He googled it. 1 out of 365,000 that get oral surgery are brain damaged or die. 1 out of 365,000. Castiel is fully aware of Dean Winchester’s shitty luck. If anyone is going to be that 1, it’d be the idiot with green eyes and freckles that Castiel never even got the courage to admit his love to. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like centuries before the nurse finally comes out to let Castiel know Dean’s in the recovery room. If he was a less polite person, he’d bark at her to hurry the hell up as she leads him through the winding halls. She walks so slow she practically shuffles! By the time he sets eyes on Dean, Castiel’s heart is racing with fury and terror. </p><p> </p><p>He runs through a mental check-list as he takes in the gorgeous idiot. No visible blood. Even breathing. Peaceful expression. Freckles in-tact. Still as beautiful as ever. </p><p> </p><p>Cheeks… slightly puffy, but fucking adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be groggy when he wakes up. We’ll make sure to give his pain meds right away before the ones he has in his system right now fade. He’ll probably be pretty out of it, I’m sure you’ve seen videos. Though some people don’t seem to be affected at all.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel nods at the nurse. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s a print-out on what he can and can’t eat, the usual time-line of healing, aftercare tips, etc. Some bleeding is normal but anything gushing or enough to fill his mouth is far too much and you should call the emergency line. Do you have ice packs at home or would you like us to provide you with some?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have plenty.” Castiel’s eyes drift to Dean as the man starts to stir away. He can’t help but grin as he watches Dean wake up. The adorable confusion and grumpy ‘I’m in pain, make it stop’ face he’s making is impossible to resist. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas?” Dean slurs, blinking against the lights as he searches for him. “Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmm. Cas.” Dean releases a sleepy little sigh and pats Castiel on the cheek. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel freezes, eyes going wide. He waits for Dean to say he’s just kidding, or to say he loves him like a brother, but the freckled man just keeps grinning at him like a goofy idiot. The nurse is giving them one of those ‘awww so adorable’ looks, probably assuming they’re a couple. </p><p> </p><p>Figuring Dean probably won’t even remember saying it, Castiel tries to pretend it never happened. He goes through the last minute details with the nurse, picks up Dean’s pain meds from the in-hospital pharmacy, and wheels Dean out to the car. Dean doesn’t grumble at him about driving the impala, and he doesn’t complain about the coffee house radio station Castiel puts on the radio, so Castiel knows he really is out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Still… a part of him clings to the hope that Dean meant it. That maybe he had some life-altering moment of revelation during his surgery and realized he loves Castiel. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“I love you,” Dean breathes as Castiel helps him get comfortable in his bed, propped up with pillows and tucked in with big fluffy blankets. He’s half-asleep and rubbing at his tired eyes like a toddler, but when he says the words he’s looking right at Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>“Ummm. So…” Castiel awkwardly tucks him in further. “Get some rest.”</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“I love you.” Dean does grabby hands with a giddy smile before Castiel hands him the small bowl of ice cream. It’s his favorite. Double chocolate chip with cookie dough bites. Dean hums in appreciation and closes his eyes. Castiel takes the opportunity to get the hell out of his bedroom. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“How are you feeling this morning?” Castiel asks Dean when he finds him sitting at their kitchen table. </p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic!” Dean declares before pointing at the steaming mug before him. “I’m cleared for coffee today, Cas. It’s going to be a good day. A good year. A good life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow. That must be some coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s the coffee and a few other things.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel arches an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the usual.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see,” Castiel says with a smile as he starts to pour himself some coffee. </p><p> </p><p>He accidentally spills the hot liquid everywhere when Dean says, “There’s the whole thing about loving you.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel fumbles for a dish towel, hurrying to mop everything up. When he feels Dean come up behind him, his body hotter than the damn coffee Castiel spilled, he lurches away from the counter and hurries out of the room. He closes his bedroom just in time to hear Dean’s amused, “Okay, sure, I’ll clean this up for you, Cas.” </p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>It becomes dangerous after this point. </p><p> </p><p>When Castiel wakes up the morning after the coffee incident, Dean pours a cup for him and sets it on the table in front of Castiel. “This way you don’t even have the chance to spill.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Dean grins. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel falls backwards out of his chair. He forgets about the coffee and his jacket and his car keys and everything else, and heads straight out of their apartment. </p><p> </p><p>He finds out later that day after a visit to the doctor that his wrist is sprained. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently love, at least Dean’s love, hurts. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>There’s a post-it note on Castiel’s steering wheel when he slides into his car before work. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Have a good day Cas.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Love you.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Two days later, his receptionist pops by his desk to deliver a message someone left for him. </p><p> </p><p>He takes her scrap piece of paper that she wrote the message on and thanks her. Then he sees what it is and his heart swoops. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Just tell him I love him. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The asshole gets him when he’s in the shower next. Dean stands on the other side of the door and knocks over and over again until Castiel finally yells, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel growls in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>He hears Dean laugh before the man asks, “You okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Castiel squeaks. “I - uh - shampoo! Shampoo in the eye!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Castiel wakes up to someone in his bed. He’s half-asleep and disoriented. The only reason he doesn’t freak out is Dean’s whispers, “Cas?” because he recognizes the man’s voice instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“You awake?” Dean asks after saying his name. </p><p> </p><p>Wincing, Castiel grumbles, “Am now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. So, here’s the deal. I’m in your bed, and I locked your bedroom door, and I have 50 pounds on you, so here’s the deal. I’m going to say this, and you’re not going to be able to run away from this time. You’re going to have to respond.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean-”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, it’s the middle of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Dean leans forward and presses his forehead against Castiel’s. “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you. I had this dream when I was under for my wisdom teeth that I had finally admitted it, and that we were finally together, and I knew when I woke up that I had to make that real. Or, at least, try. So, I love you. I want to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel says nothing, Dean tentatively asks, “What do <em>you </em>want?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be sleeping,” Castiel grumbles before releasing a long, dramatic sigh and pushing Dean off him so he can roll and press his body on top of the man’s. Dean’s hands settle on his waist and squeeze as if they’re trying to see if Castiel’s body is real. “I love you too. I want to be with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffs. “You can’t say of course, asshole. You’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p> </p><p>“At first, I thought you were saying it because you were high off your ass on painkillers. And then I was so afraid it wasn’t real. Then I thought it was just some game or something. I don’t know. I didn't want to risk letting myself think it was real only to be disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was real. It <em>is </em>real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. That’s… good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel laughs softly and leans down, pressing his lips to Dean’s. It’s a soft kiss. A little tentative. A little off to the side of his mouth since it’s dark and they haven’t had a lot of practice yet. But it’s perfect. </p><p> </p><p>They both release a dreamy sigh when their lips part. Castiel rolls off of Dean and rests his head on his chest. “Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we <em>please </em>go back to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Cas. We can go to sleep. But just… one more time?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel chuckles. “Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>